Laments of Brom
by wingedcat13
Summary: Brom looks back on his life. sort of set somewhere in the midst of book one after his death. Does have spoilers for future books, but only book three... i think. oneshot.


**Laments of Brom**

Oh Saphira. Look at the two of them. My son and the dragon who shares your name. If only we had had more time together. If only I hadn't been a fool not to claim Eragon from the beginning.

If I hadn't been the cause of Selena's death.

Oh, I know Saphira, her death wasn't my fault. But I can't help thinking that maybe if I had ridden without stopping, if I had made it to her in time, I could have saved her. I could have used my abilities as a dragon rider to heal her, and with Morzan gone, we could have collected her other son as well. Yes, I would have not hesitated to claim Murtagh as my own had Selena lived. After her death, I had the foolish idea to go into hiding. So it is my fault that Murtagh suffered so. Maybe Eragon can make up for that. Maybe Selena will forgive me for leaving him. But our son grows and might be the one to defeat Galbatorix. That would make her happy, if he struck down the traitor who caused her other son so much pain. For the time being, I wish Eragon and his Saphira a while longer to simply learn the bonds of dragon and rider. I will admit, I had planned to take them to the Varden after they had passed a certain phase in their training. In time, they shall find their own way there.

What's that? You ask of the memory I gave to Eragon's Saphira about his father? She will not reveal it until he is ready or it becomes necessary. I trust her, in both keeping the memories secret and keeping my son safe.

Fate seems to have an odd sense of humor. Eragon was saved by and now travels with his half-brother, and the son of my worst enemy, while without him, I would have been killed and my son brought before Galbatorix. Not that I didn't die anyway. Still, I died sacrificing myself for Eragon, and I hope that with the combined might of Saphira and Morzan's son, Eragon will at least survive a year or two.

I disapprove of the fact that he had his future told by Angela, but it may help him along the way. Now, finding that the woman in his dreams was Arya, I have a sinking feeling that she plays a part in his fortune. Oh, be careful my son, love is what strikes down even the mightiest of warriors.

The things I regret most, though, are the rash decisions I myself made at Eragon's age. Going to the fight on Doru Arabea. You dying because of it. Not heeding Oromis's advice. I have done as the witch said I would, failed at everything except one thing. I sired the man will be the one to strike down the snake.

Maybe that is what I regret most, not being the one to strike down the devil even on his throne. Or maybe it is not realizing what Morzan was really doing until it was too late.

How could I have been so blind!

You suspected something, Saphira. If only I had listened to you.

You would think that being in constant mental contact with your dragon would make you more likely to listen to what they say. Instead, your blockheadedness is bounced across the link and becomes so much stronger. Unfortuanetly.

I have accomplished small things, though, as you have pointed out to me, Saphira. I did begin the Varden. I helped bring Saphira to Eragon. I have been a storyteller, a gardener, a poet, a bard. I have been a Dragon Rider. I have been human, I have been a father, I have been a rebel who grates on Galbatorix's nerves. Yes, I did have a few redeeming qualities in my rather lengthy life. Perhaps that will help me achieve peace when Eragon finally joins me here.

I hope his death is not what mine was. Wait, am I planning my own son's funeral? Has age and death really made me so gruesome? Well, I suppose with enough planning, I could get him a nice coffin of some sort…

I do appreciate what Saphira did to my tomb. The epitaph Eragon placed on it was so close to the truth, I think his subconscious knows exactly who I am.

He must learn how to observe and listen to his subconscious mind. The shock in his eyes when I revealed myself as a dragon rider was shadowed by the look of hearing your guess is a truth. If he can unlock his mind, and learn to see only everything he needs to, and not all of the useless details that he does notice, then he will truly be a force to be reckoned with.

Though he has such a painfully long way to go, the threat of Angela and the were cats prophecy hanging over him, and Galbatorix after him, Eragon might just make it.

Our family has a tendency of being too stubborn to give up.


End file.
